


Working Hard.....

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [12]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And something else ;), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Birthday Presents, Bondage, Bottom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Starvation, top wanda maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter needs to work, even if it hurts him. The family he's surrounded himself with will make sure he won't hurt himself.





	Working Hard.....

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this one came out quick but for some unknown reason I was able to write most of this one one day so this came earlier than expected.   
the next work will be one of the longer because it will have mutiple chapters but i still plan on making each chapter basically it's own work but for orgaization purposes they will be each a different chap.   
I'm expecting 4 or so chapters in the next work fyi   
Wanted to shake it up a bit, there is still plenty more to come and I look forward to writing it.   
Enjoy if you can!

Pepper had gathered everyone for breakfast before she headed off to work, she as well as everyone else enjoyed spending the meals together. Morgan was extra excited and everyone knew why. Her birthday was next week and she would like to think she can ask for something she has really been wanting, for a long long time now. 

" So mommy can I ask you want I want for my birthday? " She asked politely bouncing a little in her seat. 

Pepper chuckled a bit, " Sure sweetie, what would you like for your birthday? " 

" I really really REALLY want a kitty. " 

" You want a kitty? " Pepper asked in return, to which Morgan nodded her head so fast it looked like it would roll right off. 

" Really badly. You talked about getting us a kitty before everyone came back. You promised mommy. " She said with full puppy eyes on display. It was true, she was promised a kitten for her seventh birthday. Her and Tony had promised that if she acted like a big girl the next few years then she would get one for her seventh birthday. 

" Well I did promise, I'll see what I can do. " Pepper said looked down in thought. Peter picked up on her hesitation and nervousness, but he made no show of it. He planned to meet with Pepper later on in the day, dropping by with lunch and talking it out with her. So when she left Peter began to work on the lunch right away, making sure to put a lot of effort into it. Wanda spotted him doing this and grinned. 

" You know if you were still hungry you could've ate more breakfast. " 

He laughs, " Well the thing is, I'm always hungry. Besides this is for Pepper, not me. " 

" Oh really? Plan on ditching me for Pepper? " 

" It's not like that. I just wanted to talk to her about Mo's gift. " 

" I know honey bunny. " She said and crossed the kitchen until she was behind him with her arms wrapped around his stomach. " What do you want to do until then? " 

Peter swallowed for a moment, " Uh I I don't really know. Whatever you want is cool? " 

" Good, because right now. " She said in a whisper, her hand traveling down to his waist and even further. She groped him through the pants material, " I want to go watch _Brave_. " She said with a smirk and sauntered off. Peter had to take deep breaths and try to will his erection down before joining her in the living room. She pulled him in for a cuddle and started the movie, they were wrapped up into it they didn't even take notice in minor things like Sam and Bucky arguing over something. When the credits rolled they both got up and stretched, when Wanda's phone went off with a notification. 

" Who's that? " Peter asked. 

" Might be Shuri. " 

" You and Shuri text? " 

" Yep, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get something super secret. So if you follow me...... " 

" I won't, besides it's lunch time and I need to meet with Pepper. " 

" I think she's still on site today, I don't think she left for the office. " 

" Well then I'll be nearby, you sure you can't tell me what it is? " He asked nicely, Wanda smirked before pushing him back down onto the couch and straddling his lap. 

" Oh honey bunny, it's a surprise. A naughty surprise and we like those, don't we? " Peter could only nod his head yes, making her smile. 

" I know that you're going to love it honey bunny, it's going to be so much fun. " She whispered huskily before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. She stood up and saw the effect she had on him and smiled before going into the elevator and going to where ever she needed to be. Peter sat in a daze for a while, still hard when Sam and Bucky came in for lunch. Peter quickly snatched a pillow and placed it over his crotch. The other two smirked at his predicament. 

" So where is Wanda? " 

" Who's Wanda? " He said before he groaned and slumped over. 

" Nice job kid, she leave you high and dry? " Bucky asked, Peter said nothing but they kept talking. 

" Man that's gotta suck, but not as much as Bucky does. " 

" Asshole. " 

" Dollar in the swear jar. " Sam said mockingly. Peter didn't even notice until just then that he's soft again. Guess listening to those two did it, so he stood up and walked away to the fridge to grab the lunch he made for him and Pepper. On the way to Pepper he ran into Wanda in the elevator holding a package. 

" Is that it? " He asked as he stepped in. 

" Yep. " 

" Gonna go hide it? " 

" I won't have to hide it if I can trust that you won't go looking for it. " 

" I won't. " 

" Promise? " 

" Promise. " 

" Well then, someone deserves a treat. " She said and walked away from the elevator, Peter got in and went to Pepper's office within the compound. He was meet by the secretary and stopped. 

" Who are you? " She asked with hesitation, not knowing how he got here without the clearance but not knowing if he had any to begin with. 

" I'm Peter, I'm here to see Pepper. " 

" You'll need an appointment. " 

" I do, it's lunch. " He said and lifted the bag to show her. This caused her to become nervous and thought of something. 

" Okay, I'll let her know. You can wait right over there until then. " She said and pointed to a few chairs, he nodded and said his thanks before sitting down and waiting. Only she didn't contact Pepper but security as she didn't know what was in the bag. When security came up and tried to grab Peter it caused a commotion making Pepper step out from her office. 

" What's going on? " She asked before she saw Peter, only looking at the secretary. 

" Someone tried to break in, with unknown items that have yet to be cleared and tried to get you alone. " She informed, making Pepper look over to the security manhandling Peter. 

" Peter? " 

" Hey Pepper, I thought I could stop by for lunch but if you're too busy I get it. Though can you get these guys to let go of me, I have soft items in the lunch and I don't want them squished. " 

" Peter I didn't even know you were here, of course I'll have lunch. I would never send security on you. Guys let him go please. " She said and they released him and handed him his lunch bag, he smiled and said thank you to them before walking up to Pepper and hugging her. 

" Hey honey. " 

" Hey Pep. " 

" Ms.Potts I am so sorry, he had no forms of identification or any proof of clearance. " The secretary excused herself, trying to make amends for her ignorance. 

" It is okay, you did the right thing in that situation. There is nothing to be sorry about, it was just a minor misunderstanding but if someone else where to do that then that is how you act. " She said before turning and leaving into her office with Peter in tow. They waited until the door was shut before talking. 

" Thank you for now using your strength on them. " Pepper said as she sat down on a nearby couch. 

" No problem, figured that would've made things worse. " He said and plopped down across from her onto a chair that was separated by the coffee table. 

" So lunch? " She said and Peter began to unpack everything, it was only some salads and fruit but Pepper appreciated it. They finished up their lunch in relative peace before Pepper spoke. 

" So what do you want to talk about? " 

" What makes you think I want to talk about something? " 

" Honey, if you didn't you would've been talking already. Even if it was something small like how you don't like your salad. " 

" I like my salad. " 

" No you don't. " 

" Yeah I don't, I don't know how you make them so good. " 

" You put too much dressing on it. " 

" Oh, sorry. "

" It's fine, but about what you want to talk about. " She urged him to start talking. 

" Morgan gift, she said she wanted a kitten and I was thinking that maybe we can pull it off. I know that's it's a lot of responsibility and everything and a lot could go wrong. " 

" A lot doesn't cover it Peter. " 

" But I had an idea. "

" Okay, what is it? " 

" I build her one. " 

" You build her a cat? " 

" Yes a full grown cat. Me and Mr.Stark had designed one a while back when we were practicing for my programming test. I know I could do it. " 

" Well why would we? " 

" Don't have to feed it, doesn't use the bathroom, won't need affection. Those are the main concerns with real cat, right? " 

" Yes, but those are also some of the best things about real animals. That forms the connection with them. " 

" I know, I said that it wouldn't need those things. It can still eat and everything, it's just not a requirement. So if it were to be given a treat, it would eat it but it wouldn't have to go to the bathroom. " 

" How? " 

" A bunch of science. I can't go over it know cause I need to review my notes but I think I can pretty much make it like a normal cat. I even messaged Shuri about it, with her help I know we can do it. " 

" Well give me the run down. " 

" Okay so Mr.Stark and I first thought of SHADOW, just a plain black cat that acted as active defense system, with Shuri it can be even better than what we had in mind years ago. " 

" Honey that won't be necessary. " 

" Nonsense, Mr.Stark always said you can't have too much security. " 

" Honey, trust me. Listen, I know things have been a little uncertain and we're still trying to figure everything out but believe me when I say that we're safe. " 

" Okay. " 

" Peter, I mean it. " 

" I believe you. " 

" Say it back. " 

" Really? " 

" Really, say it back. " 

" I believe that we're safe. " He said. 

" Okay, so there's no need for a defense system cat. " 

" There is no need for a defense system cat. " He repeated. 

" Good. " 

" Alright, so uh to do this I need access to the lab to work. " 

" It's open Peter, just make sure it's the only thing you're working on. I'll check with FRIDAY. " 

" I'm going to need to use FRIDAY but you can come and check anytime you want, I just don't want Mo to find out somehow. " 

" I get it, keeping it under wraps. When do you want to start? " 

" Well it's July 27th and her birthday is exactly one week from now, I want to start right away. " 

" Well then, you'll be on your way. " 

" Yep, let me clean this up and take it with me. " 

" Oh honey don't worry about the mess, I'll have someone clean it up. You just go get her present ready, I'll make sure everyone knows so they don't stop you. " 

" Thanks so much Pepper, she's going to love it. " He said and hurried out practically running down to his lab. He had stopped in the elevator for a moment, he had never thought of it as his lab. He usually just thought the lab. He shook the thought away and walked into his lab ready to work. He requested FRIDAY to isolate herself her, unless an emergency happened, and got to work on the cat. Wanda came by and got him lunch, he talked to her about the whole ordeal and what was being done to the cat. 

She left knowing that he would be in bed that night, that they would sleep together. 

Peter had other plans. When night fell and everyone was asleep he continued to work, despite FRIDAY's objections. He finished up her gift and even physically made it, considering it was all done from the plans Mr.Stark and him created it was ready to go. Nothing needed to be updated, the only thing that needed was not adding in defense systems. He produced it and tucked it away before calling out to FRIDAY. 

" FRI can you do me a favor and turn off all recordings. " 

" Done. " She said and Peter could hear the slight to her voice. He then brought up other projects, anything and everything that had to do with improving the environment. He worked tirelessly at it, solutions to problems that doesn't even exist yet.

" FRIDAY get me visual on Wanda right now. " A projection popped up with Wanda passed out on the couch in their living room on their floor. He smiled and asked FRIDAY,

" Take a picture, would you? " FRIDAY didn't respond but took the photo. He worked all through the night and even the next morning. When it was around the time for breakfast he got up and showered, and stored away all his secret projects, while resume recordings. Wanda came down not to much later. 

" Hey, where were you last night? " She asked. 

" Sorry, I slept on the couch in here. When I got done working and I went to find you, you were already asleep and you looked too peaceful to disturb. I even had FRIDAY take a picture, wanna see? " 

" No, I'm fine. Let's get down to breakfast, it's actually odd you're up this early and haven't ate yet. " 

" Well I showered and I was waiting on you to wake up. Wanted to eat with you. " 

" Well then come on. " She said and grabbed his hand leading him out for breakfast, he honestly needed the food so he could stay awake. He planned on working some more on his projects. 

" Good morning Peter! " Morgan greeted with her usual enthusiasm, Peter held back a wince. 

" Morning Mo. " 

" You excited about tonight's dinner? Laura said she was going to make barbeque for everyone. " Morgan informed. 

" I can't wait, you excited about your birthday? " 

" YES! " She yelled before correcting herself from the look Pepper gave her, telling her to settle down and finish her breakfast. 

" Well I'm working hard on your gift, in fact I should get back to it. " He said and used it as an excuse to go back to working. Even if it was finished, no one knew that. Peter had FRIDAY under his say, meaning what he was doing was under wraps. He spent more and more hours working away until he heard someone coming and switched over before they got into the lab. 

Pepper came in after putting in the code, looking at him with a single eyebrow raised. " Why are you wearing the glasses? " 

" Well EDITH is a big help, plus it gets me into his mind set. Figured it could help me focus and zero in on what I'm doing. Also they are protective against everything, pretty sure Mr.Stark used made these to be used in the lab as well. " He lied, truth was he was starting to get some heavy bags under his eyes and with the glasses no one would see. 

" Well then, I think it's time for a break. Wanda had training so she can't be here for lunch with you. Looks like you're stuck with me. " 

" Never. " He said and followed her out to the common area to have lunch with Morgan. 

" Hey Mo, what are we having today? " 

" We're having fruit salad. " She said with a smile. 

" How did you know I wanted fruit salad? " He said while squinting his eyes at her, Morgan backed up away from him thinking he was going to tickle her like he usually did but he didn't. He went back to looking in the fridge for their lunch, he was too tired to do it. Morgan frowned for a moment before letting it go and joining him for lunch. They all sat down and dug in, Morgan finishing first and then racing off. Pepper tried to hold Peter back a moment to talk about her gift but her phone went off from her secretary. 

" I gotta take this. " She apologized. 

" It's no problem Pep, take it. " He said and waved his head shooing her away. When she left so did he, he went back to the lab and continued to work on everything. Wanda came to get him when dinner was done and it was dark out. He didn't have time to switch back to Morgan gift when she came in. 

" Laura just got done with everything, come on. " She said and left no room for argument. Something on the screen caught her eye, but paid it no attention and marked it up as techno babble. They went down to the common room. The food was all laid out and ready to be served, they all sat and started to pass everything around. 

" Can someone pass the hot dogs, wherever they are? " Peter asked. 

" Oh sorry sweetie, I didn't make any. I forgot you northerners don't know true barbeque. I can make some real fast if you want. " 

" Don't be ridiculous, everything here is amazing. I can do without hot dogs. " He said quickly and ate even quicker. 

" Well alright. If you're sure.... " 

" I am. Thank you for making this, it is amazing. " He said before digging in. The rest of the night went by just like last Sunday, everyone laughing and having a good time together. He wasn't able to sneak back off and work however, Wanda grabbed him and lead him straight to bed after dinner. 

" You've been working hard, you need to relax. Go back tomorrow morning bright eyed and ready. " She said. 

" Okay, I need to go lock up the lab though. " 

" Go ahead. " She said and dismissed him with a yawn, he had half a mind to just stay down there but then everything would come to a stop. He has seen Mr.Stark work for days at a time, and he knew how not to get caught doing it now because of it. So he shut down the lab and went back to bed with Wanda, falling asleep quickly. It wasn't until he started to dream that he woke up. He doesn't remember the last time he had a nightmare but it really shook him up. He rushed back down to the lab and continued to work, despite only gotten an hour of sleep. He slipped the glasses back on and got to work. 

" FRI cut all recordings. " He demanded and didn't even bother to check if it was done, but knowing it was. FRIDAY was still upset with what he was doing but had no choice but to follow his orders, this lead to the silent treatment but she still helped him. 

" EDITH bring up everyone's schedule for this morning. " He told her, leaving no room for argument. He saw that Wanda and Natasha were free all morning.

" Sorry you two but I need to keep working. " He said and signed them both up to lead in SHIELD training all day long. Sam and Bucky were doing the same thing as well, he just extended it a bit. He made sure Pepper stayed in her office for most of the day.

" Sorry guys. " He said before continuing to work. Wanda woke up hours later in the morning without him next to her. She knew immediately and went to him after being informed by FRIDAY of her schedule change. She showered and dressed ready to go lead the class. 

" Care to tell me why I woke up to an empty bed this morning. " She demanded once inside the lab. 

" Good morning to you too Wanda. " He replied in his chirpy voice. 

" Peter. " She warned, letting him know she was being serious. 

" I'm sorry I woke up early and had an idea. I just wanted to get it started before I lost the idea completely, but then I got caught up in it. I'm sorry. " 

" You're lucky I'm busying for once today. " 

" You're busy today? " He asked, as if he didn't change the scheduling himself. 

" Yeah, emergency training. Some new guys at SHIELD. " 

" Weird. " He said, " Sucks though I was looking forward to breaking for lunch with you. " 

" Maybe I can find a gap and swing by for an hour. " 

" Hopefully. " He said, even if he knew it wasn't going to happen. He got up and hugged her before she pulled away. 

" Did you shower this morning? " 

" I guess I got so caught up. " 

" Shower, then break for breakfast. " 

" You got it. " He saluted to her, making her laugh. As soon as she left he went back to work. It wasn't until Wanda came back again that he realized it was night time. 

" Hey. How was your day? " He asked. 

" Tiring. " She said with a yawn. " I'm showering then I'm going to bed. " 

" I'll meet you up there. " He said and blew a kiss, to which she caught. He didn't go with her that night, too afraid of the nightmares or of the legacy that was sitting on the bridge of his nose. He kept working and working. He grabbed another photo of Wanda spread eagle on their bed and made up sleeping in the lab after he made the couch look like he laid there. 

It was now early Tuesday morning and he hasn't slept since the one hour of sleep on Sunday night. He knew that Wanda would sleep in from her busy day yesterday and got several more hours of work in before she came in. 

" Honey bunny? " She phrased like a question. 

" Good afternoon. " 

" What? " 

" It's 2pm Wanda. I didn't know you were that tired. " He said with a laugh, which she joined. 

" I guess so. " She looked around the room and spotted the couch. " Please tell me you didn't sleep in here. " 

" Not my choice someone just flops down onto the bed. Should've seen yourself last night, I thought it was funny. Even got a nice little memoir. " 

" Ha ha. " She said sarcastically before yawning. 

" Tired? " He laughed at her. 

" Little bit, been a while since I've had intense training like that. Especially all day long. " 

" Sorry about that. " He said with the double meaning. 

" Yeah, what is taking you so long to make this thing? Figured between you and Shuri that it would be done by now. " 

" Yeah well we keep needing to update it because we missed some part of a cat's personality. " He said and she looked closely trying to make out what exactly he was working on. He knew she wouldn't understand it and kept up his personal projects on screen. She understands a single part of it, something to do with the ocean. 

" Why do you have something to do with the ocean? " 

" Well since we're on the coast, the ocean has an effect on the type of weather we have. Need to make sure the cat reacts to it in some way. Can't work on the body if the mind isn't right. " 

" I guess, " She said before yawning again, " just going to go lay down for a while. " 

" Alright, I might join you in a moment. " He said without actually meaning it. 

" Well door's always open. " She said and went back to bed. He continued to work and even skipped dinner when Pepper tried to use FRIDAY to contact him and Wanda. Thinking they were together. He told them, they were fine and having dinner on their floor when they get back up from napping. 

Wanda woke up to almost 7pm and no Peter. She went back down to the lab to see him still working. 

" Still? " 

" Almost done, I'll meet you for bed. " He said and she left to go get something to eat. She wandered down to the common room and said hello to everyone. 

" I thought you were going to eat on your floor. " Pepper said. 

" No, why wasn't I told dinner was ready? " 

" Peter said he would get you after the nap and eat on your floor. " 

" Oh. " She thought he was trying to be nice and dug out food for herself and sat down. The kids were away for a moment so she was able to talk freely. 

" That gift is taking forever. " She started with. 

" Yeah but I know now that it will be amazing for her. " 

" Yeah I can't understand it at all. I can call Shuri and get a straight answer from her. " She offered. 

" Yeah I am curious. " Pepper admitted. 

" Well I've seen a bit of it, really complicated looking. " 

" You've seen it? " 

" Just what I think might be the programming? I don't know if it was on the projections and everything like that. " 

" Really? When I went in there he was working on the body. " 

" He just told me that he can't work on the body until the mind is right. " 

" Then yeah call Shuri, she can explain it. " Pepper said, and had FRIDAY call Shuri for them. FRIDAY was willing if it meant putting a stop to the beginning to a destructive streak. 

" Hello. " Shuri spoke. 

" Hi. " Everyone said to her. 

" What can I do for you all? " She asked. 

" Can you break down the project you and Peter are working on? " Pepper asked. 

" What project? " 

" Morgan's birthday present. " 

" I'm not working with Peter on Morgan's present.

" Shuri it's okay to talk about it, Morgan isn't around us. " 

" I know, I'm just saying I'm not working with Peter on Morgan present. I already made mine, should be there on her birthday in the morning, around 10ish. " 

" Peter said you two were working together to build her a robot cat. " 

" I haven't talked to Peter since before you guys went on vacation last week. " 

" Thank you Shuri. FRIDAY? " She asked and the call ended. 

" So he lied? " Laura asked, unsure. " It doesn't seem like him to lie. " 

" He doesn't but I guess he is. " May said sadly. 

" FRIDAY get him down here. " Pepper stated. 

" Right away. " 

" Peter. " 

" Yeah FRI? " 

" Pepper is requesting you in the common living room. " He perked up and switched over to the pet project. 

" Got it, tell her I'm on my way. " He said to her, in the elevator he spoke to EDITH. 

" EDITH? " 

" Yes Peter? " 

" Hi honey, I'm going to need you to go ahead and do protocol 'cover for me'. " 

" Completed. " 

" Thank you. " He whispered as the elevator opened to everyone. 

" Hey guys, what's up? " He asked in his giddy voice. 

" Just checking in honey, seems like you've been working a lot recently. " Pepper said, testing the waters. 

" Yeah the project. " Peter spoke. 

" Yeah about the project...... " 

" You guys want to see it don't you? " He asked with a smile. Using whatever lesson Natasha has taught him right now. 

" No just wondering how's it going? " 

" Oh. Well pretty good, just uh some things here and there that need to be changed. " 

" Yeah so how's Shuri? " Bucky asked. 

" I don't know. " 

" What do you mean you don't know? You said that you were working with her. " Wanda said almost catching him in the lie. 

" I am, but we only text. It's only about the project, just short snip its. Last time I really talked to her was before we went to Italy. I can show you the messages, maybe you can figure out how she's doing. I didn't really pick up on any underlying tones or anything. " He said and pulled out his phone and pulled up the messages that he had EDITH send to him from her beads.

" I'll take a look. " Natasha said, seeing if the messages he is presenting is real or fake. He simply tossed her his phone and she read over the messages, while she read them. 

" Yeah, she seems fine. Nothing I can pick up on, though I would say she needs to get some sleep with responding back this late at night for her. " She said and tossed it back. 

" I'll let her know. Is that all you guys wanted cause I was in the middle of something. " He said politely. 

" Yeah honey bunny, that's all. Thanks for answering our questions. " 

" No problem, I'll see you tonight? " 

" Yep. " He waved and went back to the lab and everyone turned to Natasha. She held her hand and waited for a few moments to make sure Peter was back in his lab. 

" Call Shuri. " She said and within moments she was back up. 

" Yes? " 

" Weird question, what time did you go to sleep last night? " 

" Uh can I ask why? " 

" Yeah we think Peter is hiding something and he is using you as cover, he showed us messages between you two at what would've been at 1 am for you. " 

" No that's not right. I haven't sent him anything..... What the hell?! " She said when she opened into the program and saw the messages being sent from her beads. 

" What? " 

" A few minutes ago the last thing I sent Peter was a text from like two Saturdays ago, now I have something for that time but I know I didn't cause I was asleep. I had meetings this morning. " 

" Do you know how you have the messages then? " Natasha asked. 

" One sec, let me run some things. " She said and made a confused face. " That's weird. " 

" What? " 

" They're gone again. " 

" How? " 

" I don't know. Let me call you back. " She said and hung up. Everyone seemed to be piecing it together. 

" So correct me if I'm wrong but it seems like Peter has been working on something else and claiming it to be Morgan's gift. As well as going to great lengths to cover it up, even so far as to hack into Shuri? Sound about right. " Sam said, leading everyone to agree. 

" Yeah, and it's been going on for at least a few days. He made a mistake with his times on the texts and wouldn't have done that if he had enough sleep. " 

" So he hasn't slept since when? " Pepper asked. 

" I was there with him on Sunday night. " 

" What about last night? " 

" He said said he would meet me up there. I was so tired from the training. " 

" What training? " Pepper asked, " I thought you two were going to go to the park again? " 

" FRIDAY told us we had training all day. " 

" That's not right, FRIDAY? " She asked. 

" There is no record of training taking place on Monday. " 

" What we were there all day, what do you mean there is no record? " 

" There is no record. " Everyone caught onto it fast enough. 

" How do we stop him? " Laura asked. 

" Like this, FRIDAY please get Peter down here. " May said. 

" Right away. " Peter came moments later still wearing the glasses. 

" Forget something? " He said with a smile. 

" Peter take off the glasses. " Pepper said. 

He laughed for a moment, " Why? " 

" Just do it. " 

" This is kinda weirding me out. " He said slowly. 

May spoke this time, " Peter Benjamin Parker, take those glasses off now. " 

He swallowed before nodding, " Yes ma'am. " He shakily removed his glasses, revealing his sunken eyes and the deep purple bags. 

" Kid. " Bucky began to say, " Why? " Peter seeing as they know stopped lying. 

" I think this new look suits me, really brings out the brown in my eyes don't you think. " He laughed, trying to play it off. 

" Peter. " Natasha corrected. 

" Cause I had to. " 

" You had to? You had to lie to us? You had to hack into Shuri's things? " Pepper asked. 

" Natasha was teaching me how to lie, if anything she should be happy the lessons are actually working. Shuri won't mind once she finds out it was me, she gets to do something she loves. T'challa will let her do it so I basically just got her out of meetings for the next week. " 

" Peter. " May warned him. " Why did you have to? " He lifts up the glasses for everyone to see. 

" He left these for me. He gave these to me and said I was the next Tony Stark. He left me a legacy and I'm doing nothing with it. " He said with tears in his eyes. 

" Oh Peter, you're not doing nothing with it. " Pepper tried. 

" Really? I'm not?! Because I just got done actually doing something good for someone other than myself in the last 2 months. I've been more selfish than I've ever been and people are going to get hurt! " 

" People aren't going to get hurt because you take time off Peter. " Natasha added. 

" I haven't put the suit on in months, and there have been dozens and dozens of crimes that I could've stopped if I were there! It's not like I even have an excuse, it's not like I was here making a brighter future for everyone! I was being lazy and selfish and stupid kid! " 

" Honey, calm down. " Pepper tried to calm him. 

" NO! Mr.Stark put his faith and trust in me! He gave Fury his word that I was an amazing person! All I've done is think for myself and do nothing to help others! " Wanda saw him begin to spiral, his breathing picked up and his chest was puffing with every breath. She stepped forward and began to use the bond. Not speaking but trying to lull him quickly before he got worse. 

" Peter you are an amazing person. " Wanda said and took a few steps forward, only for Peter to take a few back. She didn't want to admit it, but it hurt to see him like this. 

" NO! An amazing person doesn't dwindle away their opportunities to do good! An amazing person doesn't only think about themselves! I have the power to help people and I didn't! " During his ramble he didn't notice that Wanda began to tug harder at the bond, she stepped closer and closer with every word he spoke. He didn't notice until he looked up and she was right there. 

" You can't help everyone Peter, and you definitely can't help anyone if you can't even help yourself. " 

" NO! I have to work, I have to prove to Fury Mr.Stark was right about me. I have to Wanda, I have to! " 

" I know. " She said and slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around him. He melted into the contact and she pulled him harder and held him. " I know honey bunny. Everything is going to be okay. " She whispered into his ear and he clung to her for dear life. She kept rubbing his back and he began to silently cry into her shoulder, it broke her heart for him to be like this. It did for all of them, they all cared about him and to see this weight he's been carrying. Trying to live up to any legacy is hard, living up to Tony Stark's is impossible. 

" Honey bunny when was the last time you ate? " She asked, feeling worried about him not eating like he should. 

" I don't know. " Her worries were beginning to be justified. 

" When was the last time you slept? " 

He sniffed, " I don't know. " 

" Let's get to bed, I know you're tired. " 

" No, I need to work. " 

" Later, you can't work without being in the right mind. " He wanted to put up more fight but Wanda had been lulling him to sleep and with every second he leaned into her more and more. She lifted him up from the ground and he wrapped his legs around her waist and buried his head into her shoulder. He hadn't even thought about doing it, but simply did it. She carried him to the elevator and then to their bedroom. She gently laid him on the bed and climbed in with him, pulling him close and easing him to sleep. 

He slept for roughly 16 hours before waking up at noon. When he did wake up it was to Wanda running her fingers through his hair and humming the theme song to Toy Story. He smiled and tucked himself back into her and Wanda felt him smile against her chest. He ended up sleeping for another hour before actually waking up. When he did Wanda was still there, looking at him. The thing he loved though, was that her eyes held no pity, no fear, no contempt. They held the same love as they always did. 

" Hey. " He spoke, his voice a little rough from disuse. 

" Hey there honey bunny. How did you sleep? " 

" Good. Did you sleep? " 

" Yeah I did, I slept a lot better with you here with me. " 

" I'm sorry. " 

" Don't apologize. " 

" I feel like I should. " 

" Because you felt you needed to help people? I understand the need to do good Peter, but you went about it the wrong way. Working yourself to death won't help anyone. " 

" I know, I just couldn't stop. " 

" Couldn't stop what? " She asked. 

" I couldn't stop thinking. " He said with sagged shoulders. 

" I get it, we just need to get you out of that big brain of yours. " She said and leaned in and gave him a full kiss, it had been a while since Peter hadn't kissed her back and she did not miss it. When she pulled back she saw him with his eyes forcefully closed. 

" I'm sorry. " 

" Oh honey bunny don't be sorry. " 

" You're an insanely beautiful woman and I didn't even kiss you back. You're the person I'm in love with and I didn't kiss you back cause I can't stop thinking. " He said. 

" It's okay honey bunny, it just means we have to step it up. I know just how, I was going to save this for a special occasion. Maybe your birthday, but you need it now. " She said and got up, taking him with her. 

" Where are we going? " 

" No, you don't ask any questions. Only speak when spoken to, do you understand? " 

" Yes Wanda. " 

" Ms. Maximoff. " She corrected. 

" Why...... " 

" No questions. You need something to focus on, so I'm giving you a character. " She said and pulled out the same delivery box she got from Shuri. Peter again wanted to ask question but didn't under the instructions he was told. She pulled out something that Peter didn't recognize. Unknown to him it was an anal cleaning kit. 

" We need to get you clean. " She said and grabbed his hand leading him to the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet. " No I know it's been some days since you've eaten but you need to try to go to the bathroom. Even if only a little comes out, still try. " She said before leaving him there to do his business. He came out and nodded his head indicating that he did, she lead him back in and set up the kit for him. She filled it with warm water and soap that wouldn't irritate him. 

" This is going to feel weird but I need you to trust me, do you trust me? " 

" Yes, Ms. Maximoff. " 

" Good. " She turned him around and gently as she could inserted it into him. He let out a gasp and she used the bond to ease him, taking away any discomfort. After several moments Peter was all clean. She took it out and simply threw it away. She took off the rest of his clothes and her's and got into the shower. Again he wanted to asked questions but underneath the spray of the hot water and the soothing scrubbing that Wanda was doing, he didn't ask anything on his mind. She cleaned every inch of him, everything from his hair to his toes and everything in between. Only when he was clean did she bath herself. When they stepped out Wanda was sure to have a warm fluffy towel for him. They dried off and went back to the bedroom where Wanda picked out his outfit, he needed to get into character. She picked out a pair of jeans, a nerdy tee shirt and a school sweatshirt. She even changed herself. She wore erotic all black lingerie set beneath a nice pencil skirt with matching dress shirt to go with it. She even had some nice black pumps to go with it, she tied up her hair in a bun. 

Peter wanted to tell her how nice she looked, but he was told not to speak until spoken to. Wanda noticed the staring and chuckled, 

" How do I look honey bunny? " 

" Really pretty. " 

" Thank you, I know that you're still thinking too much. It's written all over your face, so we're going to role-play. Your character is a high school student, so it shouldn't be hard to do. You really shouldn't think about it, just act how you would in a classroom. " 

" Okay. " 

" I'm going to be your teacher, any subject you would want? " 

" Uh well uh my old photography teacher did the same thing to her hair. " 

" Well then looks like I'm your photography teacher. " She said with a smile. " Let's go to the study. " 

" You mean my study. " He said with a small smile, making Wanda laugh. " Our study. " She said and took his hand. 

" FRIDAY make sure no one comes to our floor under any circumstances. " 

" Of course. " 

" Thank you. " She said and turned and locked the door and turned to him. " Just act natural and how you would in the classroom. " 

" Okay. Do we use the same color system? " 

" Yeah. Are you ready? " 

He took a deep breath, " Yes. " Wanda walked out and came back in after knocking. 

" Peter, it is so nice to see you. " 

" It's nice to see you too Ms.Maximoff. " 

" I am a little shocked to say that you think you need tutoring, your photos are usually my favorite in class. " 

" Thank you but I wanted to make sure I continue my shots are good. " He rambled, jumbling his words. Wanda smiled at him. 

" Well you have a lovely home and I want to thank you for letting me come here. "

" Thanks, it's great having you over. "

" When will your guardian back? "

" Oh uh my aunt will be back tomorrow. She works the night shift tonight. " He said thinking back to a conversation he had with his photography teacher once.

" That's good. Why don't we sit, I love your study. " 

" Thanks. " He sat down into the chair behind the desk and Wanda stood behind him. Peter was sitting up straight up and looking antsy. 

" Do you know how most artists stay good? " 

" No ma'am. " 

" They relax, and I know that you're under a lot of pressure. So today we're going to work on how you relax. " 

" Oh okay. " 

" So tell me what do you do to relax? " She said and put her hands on his shoulders. 

" Well uh I um watch movies and I read comics and things like that. I hang out with my friend. " 

" Yeah. What else? " 

" Uh that's that's it. " 

" Really you don't even jerk off? " Peter went wide eyed and started stuttering out, turning bright red. 

" I. I. I. " 

" Easy there, it's completely natural. I just wanted you to be up front with me, I want to see you grow. " 

" Well I don't do that. " 

" Never. " He shook his head no. 

" Well maybe we should introduce some new things to you today. " She smiled at him staring to rub his shoulders, making him begin to relax as he muscles came loose. He sighed out. 

" See relax. " She whispered in his ear. 

" Yes ma'am. " 

She smiled, " You know you're my favorite student. " 

" Really? " She took notice of his expression. He was smiling hopefully, she kept that in mind and pressed forward. Moving her hands down to his chest. 

" Of course, baby boy. You're so talented and intelligent. Caring and kind. " She saw as he smile grew with his blush, " Cute as a button, and those pretty eyes. How can you not be? " 

" Thank you. " 

" Oh you're welcome baby boy. Why don't you stand up for me? " She said, knowing he had an erection. He stood up with hesitation. He turned to face her and she backed him up against the desk and stepped closer. 

" Such a glowing blush you have, don't worry though I'm not judging. " She said, " I feel like we can have a really special relationship, don't you. " He could only nod yes. 

" That's good, the first step is getting to know one another. " She said and stepped until she was inches from him. " So baby boy, have you ever jerked off? " 

" N-no. " 

" Well well, " She said and pressed flushed with him, feeling his bulge against her. " Looks like we can try some things out today. " 

" Try things? " 

" Yes. I want to keep you happy baby boy, since you make me so happy. " She said and began to shift her hands lower. His breathing began to pick up and he opened his mouth but Wanda interrupted. 

" Are you going to be good for me? " She asked and he nodded his head again. 

" Good boy. " She felt him throb in his pants and that confirmed what she thought, and she changed her plans. 

" Let's get you to your bedroom. " She spoke and began to take him there, having his hand in her's. 

" My my bedroom? " 

" Yes, I want you as comfortable as possible, nothing but the best for my favorite. " She cooed into his ear, making him shiver. She pushed open the door to the bedroom and turned around and locked it before leading him to his bed and sitting down on it. 

" I want to make sure we aren't disturbed. " She said looking up at him as he still stood, She bounced on the bed once, " Nice bed, super soft. " 

" T-Thanks. " He said. 

" You want a hug? " She asked with her arms open inviting him in, he slowly reached out and hugged her. Wanda wanted more and pulled him into her lap, wrapping her arms around his waist and sneaking a hand up his shirt and reaching anywhere she could. 

" This is...... " 

" A really special hug. " She said pressed right against his ear, getting him to shudder. " Such a good boy for me. " She said and felt him writhe before going more limp in her arms. 

" Lets get you out of this hmmm? " She said and tugged at the hem of his shirt. 

" Isn't this going a little uh fast? " He asked making her smile. 

" Maybe we can stop if you want but only if you truly want to stop. If you truly want me to stop. " She said and started massaging wherever her hands could reach under his shirt. His lower back, his sides, stomach and chest. Peter keened and ducked his head into her shoulder, Wanda smiled and put her hands on his waist and grinding into her. He bit his lip harder and harder. 

" Don't do that to your lip baby. Relax and let it out. " He reluctantly let go of his lip and sighed out and the pleasure. 

" So do you want me to stop? " She asked and Peter shook his head no. " Come on baby I need you to say it, do you want me to stop? " 

" No, please don't stop. " He breathed out, Wanda began to lift up his shirt and he let her do it. When it came off he clung to her more and wrapped his arms around her neck. 

" I have something special for you. " 

" Really? " 

" Yep, it's a present just for you. " She said, " But we have to get you ready. " She said and slowly leaned in, pressing her lips with his. It was slow and methodical on her part, but Peter's world exploded behind his eye lids. Wanda placed her hand delicately on his cheek and deepened the kiss, sucking his lip and nibbling it to get him to gasp. When he opened his mouth she slid her tongue inside, smoothly canvasing his mouth. 

Peter loudly moaned out at the sensation before quickly trying to stop it, Wanda pulled back and told him. " Let it out baby. " She said and attached her mouth to his neck, sucking and biting. 

" Please. " 

" Please what? " She said after pulling off of his throat. 

" More. " He said, " Please. " He begged. 

" All in due time baby, are you going to continue to be my good boy? " He quickly nodded his head, " Just sit back and relax. " She said before leaning down to his chest and taking a nipple in his mouth. Rolling it between her teeth and licking at it, turning it from a pebble to a diamond. She did that with one then switched over to the other and repeated the process, the entire time Peter was breathing heavily and moaning quietly. 

Wanda began to unbuckle his pants and dipped her hand down into his jeans, feeling him through his underwear. 

" I knew you were special. " She said and lazily dragged her hand through the material, only giving him that pleasure. She stood him up and pulled the rest of his clothes off, keeping him in his underwear. His prick bulging through the material, he tried to cover it up with a pillow but Wanda took his hands and pressed them above his head. 

" So pretty. " She said and dipped down raking her hands over his body, his toned stomach and ripped chest. She got to the waist of his underwear and began to peel it back centimeters at a time. She teasingly peeled him back exposing him a little at a time until he was fully unclothed and then removed them the rest of the way. Peter again tried to cover himself up but Wanda wouldn't let him. 

" Be good, let me get a good look. " She said and licked her lips, " You're truly amazing. " She said and placed a small kiss to his top, watching his reaction as he moaned and a drop of pre-cum oozed out. She licked the tip and watched and tensed before going lax again. 

" You even taste amazing. " She said before going back to kissing and licking him. She worked her way to his balls and took each into her mouth, giving it the full treatment and popping it back out. She began to actually suck his dick, taking the head into her mouth and sliding it down until there was nothing left of it. Feeling it in her throat and everything. She felt his balls start to tense up when she pulled off. 

" No please don't stop. " 

" Don't worry baby, I won't. I just need to do something, don't worry you'll love it. " She said with a smile, she got up and went to the box and pulled out something Peter couldn't make out. She made a show of it. 

" What is that? " He asked. 

She smiled, " It's called a cock ring, it goes around you and when you cum it's going to be so good. Want to try it? " She told him, the description she told him made him want to. She crawled back into bed and went down low on him and with a soft clink it was secure around his base and balls, holding tightly. 

" It's really tight. " He sounded out, feeling the cool material wrapping snugly around everything. 

" That's to point, besides you'll love this part. " She said and went back, but this time bobbing her head giving him pleasure. 

" Ms Ms Ms.Maxim-moff I I. " 

" Oh that's it baby let out. " She said and continued her doing it to him, humming and sending vibrations all throughout his shaft starting at the tip. 

" I. I. I'm. " He said before he fell silent and felt the first pulse try to escape his body, but felt it cut short and stop right at the base. He gasped at the feeling of denial. 

" What? I can't I can't. " 

" Oh I know baby, that's the point. I have so much fun planned for you, why would I end it early? You need to relax and just enjoy it. " She said before kissing his tip and pulling off to go back to the box. She pulled out several items and stood up hiding them behind her back from Peter's curious eyes. 

" Now I'll be back in a minute. Be a good boy don't move, don't touch yourself, and don't take that off. If you behave, you'll get a reward. If you don't, I'll have to punish you and you don't want to be punished do you baby? " 

" No no Ms.Maximoff. " 

" Good, now be good. I'll be back. " She said and with a wink she had disappeared into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

" FRIDAY activate sound proofing. "

" Of course. "

" You've been recording this for me, right? "

" As I have been instructed to Wanda. "

" Thank you. " She sat all the items on the counter and sorted it all out. She undressed and picked up the outfit she chose in her hands, admiring it in the light. She had talked to Natasha about this some time ago, what seemed like ages ago before they left together for Thailand. Wanda thought she would wear the piece then but decided to save it for later. Then a couple more things happened and now here they were, Peter spread out on a bed completely naked and stuck between a rock and a hard place. On edge by a cock ring made by Shuri from a bit of Vibranium, Wanda in the bathroom changing into an all black leather dominatrix suit that was made for her by Natasha that looked somehow like an extremely erotic version of Natasha's Widow suit. 

She looked on the counter for the remainder of the items: Some special lubricants that heated up on contact, handcuffs that were modeled after the ones she had but were blue leopard print, a hand paddle, as well as a strap on that was as big as Peter himself. She smiled at the last item, knowing how much fun this was going to be, she scanned over the paddle, seeing the little holes punctured into it. It was supposed to make it sting more and require less force to use, but she knew she wouldn't use it because Peter was a good boy. Better safe than sorry. She looked up to the ceiling before speaking out, 

" FRI has Peter followed the rules I have told him to? " 

" It appears so, he has not moved since you have left the room. He is getting restless though. " 

" How long have I been in here? " 

" Approximately 25 minutes and counting. " 

" Tell me when it's been thirty. " 

" Of course. " Wanda sat down on the closed toilet and waited the rest of the time out, knowing he would still be hard and aching for her. When FRIDAY announced the time was up she disengaged the sound proofing and unlocked the door casually walking out of the bathroom to be met with Peter exactly where she had left him. His hips were jerking into the air, but she figured he had no control over that. 

" Such a good boy, waiting for me like I asked. You did a great job baby. " She said and sat down next to him " I have a surprise for you now. " She said and pulled the cuffs from behind her back. 

" Woah. " He said. 

" Yep so let's get you sitting up. " She said and pulled his shoulders up to her and watched as even without anything touching him he still throbbed as if she was. She knew he was on the very edge and that's exactly where she wanted him. 

" Hands behind your back baby. " She said twirling the fuzzy cuff in her hands, Peter slowly put his hands behind his back and she pressed forward until they were flushed together. Peter moaned at her body pressed against his, of course Wanda knew and rubbed against him as she looked over his shoulder and teasingly slow put the handcuffs on him. She pulled back quickly and faked an apology. 

" Oops, I'm sorry baby. Didn't mean to make things hard for you. " Peter believed her too, not knowing she was going to edge him even more. He nodded his head hoping to convey some meaning, of course Wanda understood. 

" Thank you, now let's get you on your knees. " She said and tugged him up further until he was standing on his knees facing her on the bed. She turned him around so his back was to her and pushed him back down so he was in the doggy position. His head laying on a pillow and his arms still cuffed behind his back, hands resting on the curve of his ass. He felt overly exposed and vulnerable. 

" And people say I have a nice ass, baby boy they've never seen your's. And they never will, not like this. This is just for me, right? " 

" Yes, only you. " 

" That's my good boy. " She spread him open, revealing a tight hole. " Such a pretty pink. " She said and placed a delicate kiss directly on it, making Peter moan sensually. She didn't stop there, she began to kiss the outer ring and placing soft licks and touches to him until he truly began to relax. When he did, she uncapped the first bottle of lube and covered her index finger with it. She slowly slid into him, feeling him tense and his muscles contracting harder than she anticipated. His muscles flexed and she knew she had to calm him down before moving forward. She simply held her hand still and spoke to him calmly. 

" Baby what's wrong? " 

" I've I haven't done this before. " He said in a breathy tone. 

" I know, we're exploring together baby boy. Isn't it fun? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Then let's keep going. " She said and stuck her middle finger along side her pointer, feeling as Peter tense again but not as bad as the first time. It's enough that she could get away with adding her ring finger but doesn't want to overwhelm him this soon. She waits a few minutes for him to relax before adding in her ring finger, she doesn't move them at all. She waits for him to relax yet again before adding the last one, and he doesn't tense at all. She curls her finger and begins to move them, Peter can't help but let the moans spill from his lips. 

Wanda kept her hand moving, in and out in a fluid motion that had Peter trying to grasp something with his hands behind his back. She spends minutes just thrusting her fingers into him, making sure he's ready for what's next. Even going passed the point of knowing he's ready just to be sure, when she pulls her fingers out she can't help but gaze at his slick hole. She leans in and licks the inside of him, savoring the taste. She Frenchs him for a longer time than she had her fingers in him, simply because she can't help it. He tastes too good. When she did pull off, she was out of breath, 

" You taste spectacular. " She said and pulls off, leaving him whimpering from the loss of contact. " Hold on baby. " She said and all Peter heard after that was the strapping of leather snap together, he tried to look but couldn't with his current position. He felt the bed dip as Wanda climbed back onto it, getting behind him on her knees so their hips were level. She pressed her body against his, her chest against his back making her head right next to his and whispering in his ear. 

" This is going to be intense baby, but I'm here for you. Just remember to relax and enjoy. " She said pressed right against his ear, before taking the tip of the strap and lining up with his entrance. She tenderly pressed forward and Peter sucked in a breath and groaned out. 

" Relax baby, I got you. " She said and pressed forward more, she felt him tense and she stopped. Waiting for him to get used to the pressure, and continued doing so until he was fully sheathed. By that time he was fully tensed up again and breathing through his gritted teeth and his muscles were tight. She ran her now free hands all off his stomach and chest speaking softly to him to get him to calm down. 

" I got you baby boy, you're okay. " She spoke and kissed his earlobe, 5 minutes passed before she felt his stomach unclenched and his breathing start to settle back down to what it was. After more time he was practically putty in her hands. 

" That's it baby. " She said before biting his earlobe and pulling out, only to thrust back in. Peter's moan vibrated across the room and settled deep down in the bit of Wanda's abdomen. She wanted to hear more and she wanted it to be louder. She went searching inside of him, with every thrust his moans increased slightly but Wanda knew there was more in him. It took awhile for her to find it, but when she did his back arched and he let out the most sensual moan she has ever heard before. It was better than any of the porn that they had watched together. It was loud and drawn out but somehow light and throaty at the same time. Wanda found the angle and was going to continue to use it, she turned her hips into a piston and kept rocking into him over and over again. 

Peter couldn't even control the moans spilling from his lips at this point, he was already on edge and Wanda just kept pushing him forward and going nowhere. He was certain that every time her hips moved he was going to cum, only for the ring to stop him from doing so. 

" Please. " He pleaded. 

" Please what? You want more? " She said with a smirk, " I'll give you more baby don't worry. " She said and increased both strength and speed in her hip movements. Peter cried out at the movements, she was going so fast he couldn't even see straight, his vision blurring as he went crossed eyed. Wanda saw this and groaned at the sight before taking his hips and pulling them back with her, now in the reverse cowgirl position. He wasn't fully sheathed when they moved so Wanda pulled his hips down until they were touching her's. She didn't move though, she saw his head lull and drop down onto her shoulder but she wanted to show him something big. 

" Baby, look. " She said and directed his eyes down to his stomach, which was now clearly bulging with Wanda's strap. 

" That's you. " 

" Yes it is. " 

" I'm so full. " 

" Yes you are. " She said and lifted him up just to slam him back down, and up again. Starting the process over again, planting her feet into the mattress and thrusting up into him while using her arms to bring him down. Colliding with one another as the sounds of skin on skin contact sounded throughout the room in pairing with his moans. 

Peter's head stayed in constant motion, the amount Wanda was nailing and pressing into his prostate was making him see stars on every other thrust. Which were happening almost every second with how fast she was going. 

" Ms. " 

" What is it baby? " 

" More. " He whispered out, in a plea to get him to finally cum. 

" Of course baby boy. " She said and turned him around facing her, " Ride me. " He merely whined and slowly rose his hips up, and dropping it back down. He finally thought he was in control, so he went as fast and hard as he wanted to. More stars in his vision and more moans pouring from him, he set his pace to a new level. He had forgotten about the ring for a few moments and tried his hardest to cum, only to be denied yet again. He thought that maybe, just maybe if he was truly strong enough that if he hit a certain point that the ring would break from his muscles flexing. So he went back at it again, even faster and harder than before. Spiking himself down and raising his hips to slam himself back down, over and over again. It proved to be more difficult and if he didn't have a great sense of balance he would've fallen off due to his hands still cuffed behind him. 

Wanda had laid back and enjoyed the show, watching Peter wreck himself on top of her. To see his hooded eyes with enormous pupils blown wide, chest puffing and hips jumping. His eyes going crossed over and yet he kept moving and working himself up, not realizing he would never get over. She smiled at let him continue. 

" Please. " He pleaded again, after what seemed like hours for him. Wanda smirked and gently took him off and laid him on his back, making sure he wasn't hurting his arms. She knew it was coming to an end, he dick was almost purple and leaking a constant flow of pre that she thought if they kept this up he might be a risk for dehydration. Especially considering he hasn't taken care of himself for the past 2 days. 

She entered him again but this time, didn't pull out all the way. In fact she hardly pulled out, making him writhe and whimper as she was in constant contact with his prostate. She was smothering it at this point, gentle and caring but still so intense. Black started to dance around his vision as she tenderly thrusted into him, the stars began to white out his vision and he begged with every bit of himself. 

" Please. " 

" You've been a good boy haven't you. " Making him try to nod but he was barely able to move his head. " You've earned it. " She said and took off the ring from him, " Cum. Cum for me baby boy. " She whispered into his ear, placing kissing along his lobe. She began to jerk him in timing with her thrusts, making his eyes roll into the back of his head and his world to explode. 

" MOMMY! " He shouted as he came. He let out a pornographic moan and coated himself in his cum, the pulses finally having been let out and free. Sending rope after rope across his stomach as they jetted out and covering himself in white that matched his vision. Somehow that black leather that Wanda wore didn't get a single drop on it. When he finally stopped cuming, Wanda started to move again. 

" Ready for another round? " She asked into his ear, making him shudder in over-sensitivity. 

" No. No more please. " He implored, " Red. " He cried out when Wanda slowed down. 

" Okay. Okay. " She rushed and quickly stopped what she was doing, pulling out and checking with him. " Peter. Talk to me. " 

" Too much. " He said and Wanda understood, it was too much. Especially for the first time doing this, she realized that now they were finished and took the strap off and laid it on the end table near the bed. She got up and went to the bathroom and changed into some soft clothes, as well as bring out warm wash cloths and anything else to clean everything. She quickly got him out of the cuffs and set him on the couch just like he did for her before. She smiled at the memory and tried to do the same thing he did for her back then, making sure to take care of her and show the utmost love that she held for him. When she got down cleaning him off of his own orgasm, she changed the sheets and even pillow cases. Making sure to put the lube and strap away, as well as the ring. She put it in the bottom drawer and locked it up. She retrieved a new comforter and pulled Peter back onto the bed with her. It was night time now, as she looked out and saw all the stars in the sky. She realized they had spent the whole day doing that. She spent the whole day dominating Peter, and that made her pull him in closer for the cuddle. She ran her hands through his hair and started to hum the theme song again as he fell into a peaceful sleep. 

At some point Wanda fell asleep as well, because when Peter started to move she woke up. He opened his eyes to see her's looking back, they didn't hold any sign of change from the loving and caring ones that he had learned to love. 

" Good morning. " 

" Morning. " He said and coughed from how dry his mouth and throat felt. To go from yelling to silence is bad, but Wanda just smiled and handed him a glass of water from seemingly nowhere. He chugged it down without thinking about it. 

" You okay? " She asked, leaving the meaning open to whatever he was ready to talk about now. 

" Yeah but last night was fun. Just um not like the marathon, I mean I'm sorry I said the safe word but..... " 

" No. Don't you even say that, that's what the safe word is for. I'm thrilled you used it when things got to be too much. That's what you're supposed to do. " 

" Okay. " 

" Besides we now have things to look forward to, like mommy. " She said, " Before you get all embarrassed, it's okay nothing wrong with it. " He didn't say anything but wasn't looking at Wanda, so she grabbed his chin and forced eye contact. 

" I think we should talk about it next time, but I can't wait to be your mommy again. " She said and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. " I'll be back, I'm going to go get you something to eat. I'm going to the common floor and I'm going to tell everyone that you're okay, they're probably worried. So take a shower and meet me in our living room. We'll talk about everything we did last night when you're able to. " 

" Okay. " He said, they shared a look before he hugged her tightly. " Thank you Wanda. " 

" It was my pleasure. " She replied as they held each other for sometime before he got up to bathe. Wanda got dressed and went down to the common floor to greet the adults in the kitchen. 

" How is he? " May asked right away. 

" He's good, just needed to be pulled out of his head. " Making everyone relax, Wanda walked to the fridge and pulled out things to make a sandwich for Peter. 

" I bet you did that huh? " Sam said as a joke. 

" Nothing a little pegging can't fix. " She smirked watching as he began to cough on the air, Wanda finished making the sandwich before leaving. " He'll be back tomorrow but on Friday he has to finish up Morgan's gift. I think he only worked on the other projects. " 

" Alright, but no work today or tomorrow then. " Pepper told her. 

" Got it, he's resting up today anyhow. " She smirked as Sam had to clear his throat, before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving with a sandwich in hand for Peter. She knew it wasn't a large quantity but hopefully it will keep him from starving while she makes him something on their floor. When she walks back into the living room she sees Peter waiting for her, just like she asked. 

" Hey I brought you back a sandwich. " 

" You made me a sandwich? " He asked slowly. 

" Yeah, are you hungry? I figured you'd be but I wanted to give you something now before I make something more filling. " 

" You made me a sandwich. " He said happily, " Thank you so much. " He said, " Can I eat it? " 

" Yeah? " She said wearily, and sat it down in front of him. He looked back up at her, 

" Thank you so much. " He said before taking a bite and nearly crying. 

" Honey bunny what's wrong? " She said and sat down next to him. 

" It's really good. " He told her while starting to cry. 

" Thank you but it's nothing to cry over. " She laughed hoping to make him feel better. He launched himself at her, hugging her tightly and crying into her shoulder. 

" It is cause you're amazing, even after I screwed up really badly you still care and you made me a sandwich and you helped me not worry over something. " He said with a sniffle. 

" Of course honey bunny, always and forever. " She rubbed his back and made soothing sounds. 

" Always and Forever. " They stayed there holding each other, before he let go and she made them both something to eat. The rest of the day was filled with happy movies and an even happier couple. When night comes they started to talk, after all communication is key. 

Wanda had stopped the next movie from starting and turned to Peter. 

" I think we should talk about last night. " 

" Okay, uh yeah. " He blushed. 

" Well first I know that pushing for two was a bad idea now, I'm sorry that I pushed you too much. I understand that it was too intense and I'm proud that you used the safe word. " 

" I okay I guess, I just. It was really intense and then going right back into again wasn't something I could do. I'm sorry. " 

" Honey bunny don't be sorry, you did the right thing. " 

" Okay. " 

" Now let's talk about what you liked. " She said with a smile, " What did you think about the ring? " 

" Uh I guess I liked it? " 

" Was that a question? " She laughed, easing his embarrassment. 

" I just, I don't know specifically what I liked from last night it was just all good. I liked everything you did, just not going for it twice. " 

" Okay. " She said thinking to herself, she figured she had to ask specific questions to see what he thought. " What did you think about your character? What about mine? " 

" I really liked them because like it was easy for me to be me, does that make sense? I mean I was just being myself as a student which I am. I liked yours because it was like a really nice teacher and I wish I had a teacher that cared that much. " 

" That's good to know that no teachers are trying to molest you, but upsetting that you aren't getting cared for. What about the outfits? " 

" Uh mine was alright, it's what I usually wear. Uh your first clothes actually looked like what a strict substitute teacher would wear but they were nice. The the leather was uh really really nice. " He said and scratched the back of his head and not looking at her. Wanda knew what his problem was but said nothing and just took it as a compliment. 

" Did I prep you enough? " She asked, wanting to know if it was too much from the start or if it became too much throughout the process. 

" Yeah you did, thanks for that. " Wanda nodded her head, before he spoke again. " Listen I'm really sorry about the whole uh you know. " He said and refused to even look near her direction. 

" Honey bunny, don't apologize for that. I liked it. " She told him honestly, his head whipped to her. 

" Really? " He spoke softly. 

" Yes, so don't think it was bad. I enjoyed it, and if it's okay with you I would like to do it again in the future. " He quickly nodded his head, happily going along with it if she was willing. 

" I mean if you want to. " He tried to play it cool again, making Wanda laugh. 

" I think last night was great, it gives us more things to try and explore together. " Wanda brought him in for a hug, they both thought about the fun future they had together. 


End file.
